Pσℓтєяgєιѕт
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"— ¿Ahora de qué se trata, Mabel? —Preguntó su gemelo, limitándose a pasar la hoja del diario que leía en vez de acomodarse para verla—. ¿A quiénes quieres acosar?"::..


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Martin Mystery** n **i** **Gravity Falls me pertenecen y todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No es lo que esperaba, pero el reto multifandom sigue cobrándose víctimas :'D7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Obvio AU; pseudo-incesto; basado en la frase de** **«a primera vista» y con algo de dulce OoC (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **P** oltergeist.

* * *

— ¡ **D** ipper! ¡Dipper! —Emocionada como tantas veces en el pasado, la castaña entró a la casa llamándolo a todo pulmón apenas abrió la puerta principal de un golpe—. ¡Tenemos una nueva misión para el fin de semana!

— ¿Ahora de qué se trata, Mabel? —Preguntó su gemelo, limitándose a pasar la hoja del diario que leía en vez de acomodarse para verla—. ¿A quiénes quieres acosar?

Sin sentirse ofendida, su hermana le enseñó la lengua por un instante porque, al otro, se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su cuarto.

— ¿Recuerdas al chico de peinado alocado y a la bonita chica que se mudaron a esa sucia y vieja casa en la que me dijiste que había fantasmas? —mencionó desde su lugar, sobreponiéndose uno de sus tantos suéteres rosados y con corazones a la vez que gesticulaba delante de su espejo.

— ¿No eran hermanos? —fue lo único que soltó su gemelo, con tono alarmado debido a la sorpresa, y Mabel lo notó.

—Dipper, ¿reemplazaste tu enamoramiento por Wendy con la nueva vecina? —Por más traviesa que sonase en la lejanía, el Pines menor sabía que estaba acorralado, y hundirse en su diario era la mejor opción que tenía para esperar a que sus mejillas volviesen a su tono normal.

—C-Claro que no es eso —trató de negar, rozando lo paranoico cuando se dejaba caer sobre los almohadones que tenía debajo, ignorando por completo cómo su hermana regresaba, bajando por las escaleras sin tener mucho cuidado en ello—. Y-Yo… tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

—No te creo. —Apareciendo prácticamente detrás del sofá para sobresaltarlo todavía más, Mabel lo miró de forma tan acusadora y sonriente al ver su cometido cumplido; _Dipper era tan fácil de distraer…_

—Piensa lo que quieras —comentó en un intento de gruñido, aún escondido.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a ayudarme~?

Su resoplo, como primera respuesta, sólo le indicaba a Mabel que debía seguir insistiendo para terminar arrastrándolo consigo.

* * *

— ¡ **A** mo las casas embrujadas!

Con esa sincera exclamación hecha, Martin había dejado caer la caja que tenía sobre las manos, provocando un ruido sordo sobre aquellas viejas maderas en el suelo. Tras inhalar con fuerza, podía creer que sus pulmones se habían llenado con todo el polvo del lugar, dejándole saber cuánto abandonada llevaba su nueva vivienda.

—Dices que todas las buenas casas "que tienen un curioso bajo precio" están embrujadas —apuntó Diana, esbozando una media sonrisa luego de entrar a la sala; a diferencia del rubio, la caja que cargaba apenas era más ligera y pequeña por contener parte de las decoraciones del lugar— o que mataron a alguien en ellas —se apresuró a agregar al darse la vuelta, aún viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Olvidaste mencionar que también suelo creer que están construidas sobre algún cementerio —corrigió sin perder la sonrisa, girándose rápido hacia ella—, ¿crees que estemos parados sobre uno indio, americano, nativo-americano o…?

— ¿Sólo sobre simple tierra? —La de ojos verdes rió, negando con la cabeza—. Aún tenemos mucho que desempacar como para que empieces a perder tiempo con tus locas teorías, Martin.

— ¿Lo ves? —Manteniendo su aire teatral al hablar, pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, y ella alzó una ceja con cierto interés en su actitud—. Por ese tipo de actitud amargada es que no consigues novio.

— ¿Y tú no tienes nada que ver con eso? —espetó a su defensa, sin importarle cuando Martin se acercó con intenciones de besarla.

— ¡Hola, vecinos! ¡Mabel Pines le da la bienvenida al barrio!

Y eso mismo hubiera hecho si aquella niña no hubiese entrado de golpe al lobby, provocando que ambos se separasen instantáneamente para disimular lo mejor que podían.

—Me disculpo por ella —hizo saber Dipper luego de haberse golpeado la frente durante la intromisión de su hermana—, le gusta aparecerse… así.

— ¿Siempre lo hace? —Curioseó el rubio, ciertamente sorprendido hasta que Diana carraspeó para llamarle la atención—. Quiero decir: un placer conocerlos, niños; Martin Mystery, investigador…

—Ignórenlo. —Sin dejarlo terminar la típica presentación a la que acostumbraba y tapando su identificación, la chica de violeta se interpuso, sonriendo amablemente en contraste del tono con el que seguiría hablando—. Le gusta imaginar que es algún tipo de agente secreto desde que éramos niños.

— ¿Desde que eran niños? —inquirió Mabel, volviendo a ilusionarse.

—Para bien o para mal, Diana y yo llevamos como una vida juntos —comentó el Mystery por más de que aquello no sonase más que un burlón pensamiento en voz alta, pasando a recoger la caja que había soltado antes (y desilusionando a Dipper de paso) para llevarla hasta el cuarto principal.

—Pero pensé que eran…

— ¡Son como una pareja casada! —Canturreó la Pines al instante, abrazándose a su hermano con emoción—. ¿Lo escuchaste, Dipper?

Perdido, el castaño menor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, provocando una risilla nerviosa por parte de Diana, que decidió tratar de aclarar las cosas.

—Yo no usaría _precisamente_ ese término —alcanzó a decir ya que, cuando fue a seguir con la explicación que le daba a todo el mundo, el nuevo ruido de la caja impactando contra el piso la sacó de quicio—. ¡Martin, deja de tirar eso! ¡Parte de mis cosas están ahí!

— ¡Luego te quejas, Di! —Le escuchó desde el pasillo—. ¡Ve rápido por una cámara! ¡Nuestra pequeña bebé está por decir sus primeras palabras de bienvenida!

Rodando los ojos con hastío, Diana suspiró antes de voltear hacia el par de menores que seguían observándola, expectantes.

—Ese torpe cree que viviremos con el espíritu de una niña —tradujo con el tono más casual que pudo entonar—, _nada del otro mundo…_

— ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Una aparición de cuerpo entero y con limo de por medio sí es algo del otro mundo! —le corrigió Martin apenas terminó de hablar, borrándole la sonrisa que le dedicaba a ambos Pines.

— ¡¿Acaso no puedes comportarte como alguien normal por menos de dos minutos?! —regañó luego de disculparse por lo bajo con ambos, dejando su caja junto al otro par apilado en la cercanía—. Gracias por el recibimiento, Mabel y… uhm…

—Dipper —contestó el niño, acomodándose la gorra para ocultar otro lívido sonrojo.

—Y Dipper —repitió ella, poniéndose de pie—; supongo que a partir de ahora nos estaremos viendo seguido, ¿no?

Luego de haber comentado lo último, Diana rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta tantear la cámara a la vez que se dirigía al cuarto en el que su hermanastro no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre la entidad con la que se acababa de encontrar. Mabel, en cambio, codeó a su gemelo antes de cruzar brazos con seguridad.

— ¿Qué te dije, Dip? Puedo ver el amor a primera vista y desde kilómetros de distancia —presumió orgullosamente, luciendo más que satisfecha con su trabajo.

— ¿Pero no se supone que ya deberíamos irnos?

— ¿Tú no querías ir a ver ese fantasma? —Inquirió, volviendo a sonreír con picardía al picar su mejilla—. Mi instinto me dice que quizás ella pueda ser la indicada~.

—Esa es otra razón para ir marchándome —decretó, suspirando.

— ¿Aunque podrías contarle al tío Ford que viste un fantasma real y que "unos amigos" lo tienen en fotos?

Con esa idea en mente, a su hermano no le tomó mucho tiempo cambiar de opinión.

—Será con fines científicos —se justificó tras asentir, alzando hombros al comenzar a sonreír—, no por nada más.

— ¡En marcha! —Riendo, Mabel alzó el puño y empezó a vociferar—. ¡Por los fines científicos!

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien pase por acá~!**_ **Desde hace tiempo quería hacer algo que involucrara a estos cuatro poooor obvias razones** **—además de que me encapriché con ello :'v** **—** **y, aunque al principio iba a ser un oneshot _algo_ más extenso, esto es lo que me permitió el tiempo 9/9... aunque, en lo personal, me gustaría agregarle algún par de capítulos para cuando _Gнσѕтѕ σf тнє Aттις_** **termine, o incluso antes C': ya que las líneas de tiempo no coinciden y se necesita un descanso de ese drama mal llevado x'3 (?).**

 **Espero que la pequeña aportación en este _Viernes paranormal_ gustara un poco —sí, debía llamarle así porque es divertido 7w7 (?— porque fue divertido de escribir~.**

 **Y, sin nada más para decir _..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
